


Santa Baby

by evansrogerskitten



Category: John Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language!, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Reader and John celebrate Christmas Eve in the best way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those stories I HAD to write, he haunted me. Merry Christmas friends! 
> 
> Thanks to my Over 30 Sisters who gave me this idea, and as always my Twitter babes and writer girls. And JDM smut shall be my Christmas gift to you all! xoxo

The steam from the hot water dampened my chest and neck as I leaned over the sink. The radio station in the background started to play a familiar tune, and I began to hum along. I swayed my hips back and forth as I started to sing,

[ _Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFMyF9fDKzE)

[ _Been an awful good girl_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFMyF9fDKzE)

[ _Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFMyF9fDKzE)

I swayed back and forth as the song built, performing my own Christmas number at the kitchen sink. I didn’t notice John was in the room until he was behind me, his hard chest pressed against my back. I breathed in the scent of the soap bubbles mixing with his aftershave and the faint scent of whiskey. His work worn hands wrapped around my hips, swaying with me as he gently pushed my hair behind my ear and dropped his head to my exposed neck. Soft, fluffy fabric brushed across my skin as he gently nibbled, prompting a quiet moan from me as he kissed teasingly under my ear.

“What’re you think you’re doin’, John Winchester?”

“Mmmm...just enjoying the show.”

He pulled his hands and lips away. As I turned around I found John standing in front of me in jeans, a black jacket, and a red and white Santa hat. I put my hand up to my mouth to stifle my laugh. John stepped backwards, his eyes never leaving mine as he pulled a kitchen chair into the middle of the linoleum floor.

I stayed where I was, swaying my hips and flirting my skirt edges as I danced to the last few verses of the song. I tossed the kitchen towel I was holding onto the counter and sauntered towards him.

I reached for his face first, running my fingers across his cheek and through the salt and pepper at his temples. John closed his eyes in pleasure, pulling me closer until I was standing between his open legs.

“Sit.” John instructed, tugging me closer.

“Where?” I giggled.

“Here.” John patted his knee as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I leaned down and gave him a trailing kiss, then climbed onto his lap, straddling his muscular thighs. I hummed along to the music, and continued kissing across John’s face.

“No, baby girl.”

I looked up in surprise as John lifted me up by my waist, positioning me on his left knee. He held me tightly in place with his left arm as his right hand trailed down my leg. My feet balanced on my tiptoes, swaying slightly as I reacted to John’s exploration.

“Have you been a good girl this year?”

I laughed. “Really, John?”

“Santa wants to know if you’ve been good. If you haven’t, maybe you need to be punished.”

I blushed. John and I had role played a couple times before, but never this before. This was hot.

“Tell me, baby girl. Have you been good?” His fingers continued to trail from my ankle across my calf, lightly teasing my inner thighs until I whimpered. “Well?”

“Yes, I’ve been good. I promise.”

“Are you sure? You look naughty. Should Santa unwrap you and play?”

“If you want to, John.” I replied, my giggles phasing to moans as his fingers brushed across the wet spot in my panties.

“I don’t know. Santa kinda wanted to punish you.” John’s eyes lit up, briefly showing his arousal and a glint of playfulness. “Maybe you’ll get a surprise if you’re a good girl.”

“You can do whatever you want, John.” I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, leaning down to nibble his ear. “Whatever you want, Daddy.”

As soon as I said that word John was up and out of the chair, throwing me over his shoulder as he pushed the chair across the floor with his foot. The Santa hat was flung to the linoleum as we left the room. My laughter followed us as up the stairs until he smacked my ass and threw me down on the bed. I twisted my hips back and forth as I scooted up the bed, holding John’s sexy glare the whole time.

“Strip.” John instructed, leaning against the closed door with his arms folded.

I smiled as I sat up, twisting my sides as I pulled my t-shirt seductively over my head. I slipped off my skirt, then reached behind to unclasp my bra. I ran my hands down my hips, pulling down the elastic of my red and green panties.  

“Leave the panties on. Those are for me.” His deep voice reverberated through the bedroom.

I sat back down, the comforter soft beneath my thighs. I could tell John was aroused by the way he was looking at me, his pupils so dark it was almost demon-like. He adjusted himself as he walked towards me.

“If you’ve been a good girl, what present do you think you should get?” John towered over me, running his fingers across my skin again, every inch causing me to twist in place as my core dripped from the anticipation. “What have you earned?”

“I want you, Daddy.”

John’s eyes narrowed. “Say that again.”

“I said I want you, Daddy. I want you, John.”

“I thought that’s what you said, baby.”

John kissed me, his tongue sliding against mine as we fell back on the bed, him on top of me. Our kisses led to rolling hips and grappling hands pulling off his clothes. John stood and shrugged off his shirt, dropping his jeans and boxers. I reached down to pull my panties off, and John put his hand up.

“No, bad girl. I said that’s my gift.”

I smiled and nodded as I put my hands back on the mattress. John followed me, leaning on his hip as he ran his hands across my collarbone, down my cleavage, across my stomach, stopping to rest on top of the colorful silk.

“Baby girl, what do you want? Tell me.”

“Touch me, Daddy.”

A deep growl resonated through John’s throat and he nodded. He climbed on his knees in front of me, slipping his fingers under the elastic. I whined as he teased me, his fingers barely touching my skin. The louder I begged, the softer his touch was. Until his hand was hovering just over my pussy, causing me to lift my hips to try and meet his fingers.

“Not yet.” John muttered, watching my reactions and enjoying the show.

“Please.” I whimpered.

John smirked, slowly removing my panties and pushing my legs apart. I closed my eyes and dropped my head back on the bed, waiting for him. My eyes popped open when I felt him blowing air against my inner thighs and pussy lips. I whined and twisted in place, causing John to press a large hand on my pelvis to keep me in place. He lifted one of my calves and then the other over his shoulders, holding tightly onto my thighs to keep me where he wanted.

“Hmmmm, guess you may have been a good girl after all. Want more, baby?”

“Yes, yes.” I muttered, going crazy from his trailing fingers and measured breaths.

John wasn’t gentle then. He buried his face against my core, the hairs of his beard creating instant friction against my clit. He licked at my core, his tongue quickly fucking me as he stretched his arms under my ass to pull me closer. His tongue circled my clit, alternating pressure and directions, sending sparks throughout my body. I moaned as I reached down, tugging his hair, grinding my pelvis down against his face.

The edges of my orgasm began to blur, the build overwhelming me as it grew. John watched me, how my body twisted, wanting release but loving the sweet torture to get there. My legs twitched over his shoulders as I got closer, my cum covering John’s mouth as two fingers joined his tongue. I gasped and closed my eyes, ready for the impending pleasure to erupt inside me.

Suddenly John pulled away, sitting up on his knees again. I groaned, pushing myself up to rest on my elbows.

“What the hell, don’t stop!”

“Not yet. I get my present too, remember?” He grinned and swiped his hand across his beard, wiping my cum onto his hand.

I scoffed and threw my head back down on the bed, clenching my core as my orgasm stayed just close enough.

“John, I want to come.” I groaned, my fingers circling my clit and keeping me on the edge.

“I want you to too, baby girl. But we’re coming together tonight.”

I groaned and thrashed my head back again. John brushed my hair back from my eyes as he looked up and down my body. I smiled at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to me. After a minute of heated kisses I repositioned myself under him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hips met mine, his erection hard against my thigh.

“Please Daddy?” I asked sweetly, knowing it’d seal the deal.

And it did. John groaned as he slid into me, his hard dick slowly filling me as he kissed my neck. He balanced himself above me with one hand as he caressed my breasts, causing me to moan louder. Every time he thrusted, he pushed deeper inside, filling me as deep as he could, causing me to bite my lip to keep from screaming.

“Scream. I want to feel you full and coming.”

If the pleasure of fucking John Winchester on Christmas Eve wasn’t enough, his dirty talk would be my end. With every stroke, every pinch, every caress, my core clenched stronger around him, both of us moaning as the pleasure coursed through my body. John leaned his head back and watched my face, knowing that I was close as my shaking frame wrapped around him and my core clenched around his hard dick tighter than ever before.

“Oh god, baby girl. You look so beautiful.”

“John.” I whimpered, a gasp silencing my sounds as the overwhelming pleasure built to the breaking point. I scrunched my eyes closed and my jaw dropped as the delicious beginning of my orgasm hit me. John growled and fucked me harder, holding me tight as he felt my whole body shake. I screamed as I hit the crescendo, my body out of my control.

“Yeah baby. I’m gonna come too.” John’s voice trailed off as he groaned loudly into my shoulder, his open mouth on my skin as he let go. I clenched around him, spurning him to groan my name loudly. As he came down he twitched inside me, the movement reawakening my orgasm. Adrenaline and other delicious hormones rushed through my system. John’s heavy, warm body panting over me triggered another electrical spark and I pushed back against John. 

I moaned as my second orgasm hit me fast and hard. John held me tight as he grinded his hips against mine, just enough friction to help me finish. I shuddered under him as my orgasm spread throughout my body and then faded away. 

“Oh god.” I whimpered, my chest heaving.

“Fuck.” John muttered as I opened my eyes. “That was amazing.”

“It was.” I replied. 

John kissed me sweetly, then rolled down onto the bed next to me. His fingers laced between mine as we stared up at the ceiling.

“Merry Christmas.” I teased.

John snickered. “Yeah, Merry Christmas baby. Seems you’ve been a good girl after all.”

I playfully punched him and he laughed. John pulled me into his arms, and we laid there together, listening to the quiet sounds of the Christmas music still playing downstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten. 
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
